


It's Cold for You Here (So Let Me Hold Both Your Hands)

by tsukithewolf



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous gender Frisk, Dancetale AU, Fluff, Gen, I don't know how to dance but I hope this is good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7506250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukithewolf/pseuds/tsukithewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Monsters liked to dance. It was a trend that had started long ago that had awoken something special within all of them. Music was about freedom, and dancing was about expressing yourself, and magic blended well with that. Monsters didn’t have heartbeats like humans, but magic flowed and ebbed in them much like the treble instruments just as much as the heart of a human pounded with the bass.</i><br/><b></b><br/>Frisk has been living with the released monsters for a couple of years and realizes they have never seen Sans dance. They want to change that.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Cold for You Here (So Let Me Hold Both Your Hands)

**Author's Note:**

> Dancetale is pretty much my aesthetic, and although I don't know anything about dancing I desperately wanted to create something for [teandstars'](http://teandstars.tumblr.com/tagged/dancetale) wonderful AU. I don't know if they'll read it, but if they do I hope I did their AU justice!
> 
> I worked on this story for far too long because I struggled with writing for a while. It's not nearly as long as one might think. XD Also thank you for my beta joviamod.
> 
> This story is not technically Sans/Frisk despite how the story kind of goes. I don't know about you guys, but dancing can feel very sensual depending on the song and dance. Anyway you can consider it Sans/Frisk or not.
> 
> Finally I don't have particular songs for most of the dances so you can find music for them to be dancing to, however the final song is supposed to be [Sweater Weather](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RA26uXxh5O0) by The Neighbourhood, so feel free to listen to that one! (And yes, that's where I got the title from)

Monsters liked to dance. It was a trend that had started long ago that had awoken something special within all of them. Music was about freedom, and dancing was about expressing yourself, and magic blended well with that. Monsters didn’t have heartbeats like humans, but magic flowed and ebbed in them much like treble instruments and just as much as the heart of a human pounded with the bass. Each monster had their preferred styles of dance and their own ways of expressing themselves. Frisk only learned this after they had fallen into the Underground.

 

When Frisk had entered the Underground, they had to quickly learn how battling worked. Each battle was a dance, and each movement of the monsters seemed to give off their attacks. Frisk had to keep pace with them by following their dance moves. It had been difficult, and Frisk had not made it out of most battles unscathed in the beginning. Toriel’s lessons had helped, at least, to teach them more fluidity, and after a number of dances they soon took to ballet as a preferred dance. They had needed to learn very quickly that each battle was a  _ pas de deux. _

 

But it had been a couple of years since Frisk had become practically an expert at various forms of dancing, as well as at their own style. They lived in Ebott now with their monster friends and family as monsters had quickly taken the dancing world by storm. They even had plenty of styles that humans had never seen before. Frisk had danced with many of their friends and family and had made sure to keep their practice up. There was only one person that Frisk had never seen dance before.

 

Sans never danced like all of the other monsters did. Frisk had never battled him in the Underground, so they had never seen what style he chose to express himself with. Even when Frisk had battled Asriel and had to SAVE their friends, Sans had only stood still as Papyrus (his face blurred out to Frisk’s vision) had grabbed Frisk’s hand to lead them in a fiery cha cha. Usually Sans just sat back and sometimes played his guitar for his brother’s dance music. Frisk had lived together with the monsters for a little over four years now and they had yet to see him dance. They had begun to worry that Sans didn’t know how to express himself.

 

“What? No, he can dance!” Undyne denied as Frisk finished helping her pick up the stray clothing so that the woman could start the wash. “Every monster can dance in some way.”

 

“I haven’t . . . seen it.” Frisk admitted as they tossed the clothing into the basket that Undyne was carrying. Together they left the fitness room to head towards the laundry room. 

 

“Yeah, well, I’m not surprised.” Undyne shrugged. “That guy doesn’t dance for just anyone. I’ve only seen it once or twice.”

 

“Is he good?”

 

Undyne grinned, her sharp teeth flashing in the lights of the house. “Hell yeah, he is! Papyrus said Sans taught him how to dance.” Frisk tried to picture Sans doing the fast-paced Latin dances that Papyrus preferred and just couldn’t. “But they have two totally different styles!” Frisk allowed the image they had been forming in their head to fade.

 

“What style?” They asked.

 

Undyne opened her mouth to respond, and then closed it with a huff. “Go ask the guy yourself! Maybe he’ll show you a few good moves, huh?”

 

Frisk went to the brothers instead. It was after school for Frisk and after work for Papyrus, so Frisk went to go find him. Luckily for them, Sans was hanging out with his brother. He was wearing one of Papyrus’s hats low over his face and strumming a slow beat on his guitar. Papyrus was only idly but enthusiastically moving to the guitar’s music. His foot scraped away dirt as he spun in a circle and landed on a strong note. Frisk couldn’t help but admire his footwork. It was something they were still working on.

 

Papyrus noticed them first and paused. “HUMAN! HAVE YOU COME TO PRACTICE WITH ME?”

 

“Actually,” Frisk admitted quietly, “I was hoping that . . . I could see Sans dance?”

 

“YOU HAVEN’T SEEN IT?” Papyrus looked at Sans. His brother had stopped playing the music. He flicked up the bill of his hat to eye Frisk.

 

“nah, don’t feel like dancing.” Sans shrugged and leaned back more. He began to play a soft idle tune on his guitar. 

 

That was disappointing. Frisk tried not to let it get to them, but they still wanted to see Sans dance. Papyrus put his hands on his hips and turned back to Frisk. “SANS IS GREAT AT DANCING, BUT HE’S NOT ONE TO DANCE IN FRONT OF A LOT OF PEOPLE.” He explained.

 

“It’s just us.” Frisk argued a little. They glanced at Sans. His eyes were closed, seemingly ignoring them. “Partner dance?” They suggested.

 

“GREAT IDEA, FRISK! SANS!! COME DANCE WITH ME!”

 

“nah, i’m good. why don’t you dance with the kid? you said you wanted to.”

 

“THIS IS TRUE!” Papyrus agreed, successfully distracted again as he returned to Frisk. He scooped up their hands and twirled them once, sending their skirt flying around them and exposing the small shorts they wore underneath. They had lived with monsters long enough to know not to wear loose clothing without protection while dancing. Sans instantly changed the music to a tango Frisk recognized. Their feet began to move automatically, following Papyrus’s steps.

 

The skeleton pulled them close for the slow beginning, his feet crossing between each of Frisk’s steps. Frisk’s feet were light across the ground, familiar with all forms of pacing. They weren’t quite tall enough to match Papyrus, but he was used to accommodating a shorter partner. Frisk couldn’t help the smile on their face as magic built between them. They didn’t need their Soul summoned or a battle to be engaged to feel what the monsters felt when they danced. It was expression, and Frisk thrilled to be a participant. They could feel their Soul beginning to resonate with the magic in the air.

 

Sans picked up the pace, the music crescendoing with their steps. Papyrus released Frisk to step away from them, his boots scuffing the dirt around him. His face was serene but happy and his body seemed to almost glow in the sunlight as he used his long legs to his advantage. He stomped hard and grinned at Frisk as they began to incorporate their own steps. One thing that Frisk had learned from the monsters was that it was a skill to blend dancing styles, and many admired it. 

 

The heat of the music trembled through Frisk’s core as their leg rose and their body weight shifted onto their toes. They spun quickly once, twice, and then hopped closer to Papyrus. They flung their head back, whipping their hair around them as Papyrus stepped close to them. His hand flowed up the length of Frisk’s arm, lifting it upwards without actually touching the human. Frisk’s hand darted down across his chest and pushed away from him, their toes tapping across the ground in light, swift steps. The skeleton’s followed with a stomp to correspond with each of their footfalls before the music pulled the dancers back together again as hands once again found each other and Papyrus lifted them from their feet to twirl them both. Frisk dropped back to the ground, spinning away from their partner before twirling back, and then away again. Papyrus released them, and the music stopped.

 

They both paused, posed frozen in the middle of their moves. Frisk’s chest heaved with controlled but heavy breaths. Their toes tingled from dancing in shoes not meant for ballet. Sweat slowly ran down the side of their face as the very air around them trembled with anticipation. When Frisk had battled Papyrus, this had also happened. A momentary respite before the decrescendo of the dance.

 

Papyrus’s gaze bore into Frisk’s. Despite the lack of eyes, Frisk could see the joy lining the sockets in his face. Frisk’s foot lowered slowly as Sans drew out the next note. Their body hummed with the vibrations in the air. Papyrus stepped forward to match them until they were together again with his hand holding theirs and Frisk’s body pressed to his. He led them towards Sans, their feet tapping in sync to the music as a bass for the single instrument singing, before Frisk was lifted in one final fast moment of the song, dipped, and then brought back down to land. 

 

Sans clapped slowly for them as Papyrus huffed a laugh. Frisk’s limbs trembled a little from the exertion, but the pounding of their heart was pleasant. “GREAT JOB, FRISK!” The taller skeleton complimented as he brushed some dirt off of his shirt. Frisk must have accidentally kicked some of the dirt up onto him at some point.

 

“Your turn?” Frisk asked Sans hopefully. 

 

“actually,” Sans stood with a stretch, flipping the guitar so it hung from his back instead of his front, “i should probably head back. got stuff to do.”

 

“STUFF? I HOPE IT INVOLVES CLEANING! YOUR RUG IS DISGUSTING!” Papyrus folded his arms across his chest. 

 

“no problem.” Sans started walking away. He shot Frisk a small smile, but Frisk rather felt like he was slipping out of the situation. They hadn’t succeeded in seeing him dance. They quickly waved to Papyrus and followed after him. Sans didn’t say anything as the human walked quietly next to him. 

 

Frisk watched him, not caring that they were staring. Why was it that Sans didn’t like dancing? Or, at least, dancing around others? He didn’t seem the type to be self-conscious about that type of stuff. And if Sans taught Papyrus how to dance, Sans must be a great dancer as well. They wanted to know his style and they wanted to see how their lazy friend could move. But mostly they wanted the opportunity to dance with him.

 

Dancing could tell a lot about a person, whether or not they were human or monsters. Their style, the passion they put into their movements, and even how strict to the style or music could confess a lot. But dancing with someone else was a new kind of connection, especially without any type of choreography. It wasn’t just a matter of keeping pace, but how well the dancers moved together. Dancing could bring people close physically and emotionally and rip open secrets without a single word. Frisk had felt all of their friends’ feelings in one way or another.

 

Frisk wanted to experience that connection with Sans.

 

“Why don’t you dance anymore?” Frisk asked softly. They were beginning to yearn for a proper answer. All monsters danced. It was a fact. It was just how they were. Why did Sans stop?

 

Sans shrugged, tucking his hands into his hoodie’s pockets. “dancing isn’t for me.”

 

“Because you don’t like it?”

 

“sure.” Sans responded.

 

That didn’t sound like an answer. Frisk kept trying. “Scared?”

 

“sure.”

 

“No inspiration?”

 

“sure.”

 

“You’re dancing around the answer.”

 

“i thought you wanted to see me dancing?” Frisk huffed. Sans’s grin broadened a little bit at the teasing. He stopped and turned to them. “kid, why i don’t dance ain’t a problem, okay? some monsters just don’t think dancing’s worth it.”

 

“Is it not fun?” 

 

Sans looked away, considering something, before he shrugged. “just haven’t felt up for it in a long time.” That sounded like a confession. Frisk opened their mouth to ask for more, but then decided against it. Something felt strange. Guilt sat slick in their stomach for some reason they couldn’t really understand. They somewhat wished that they could use their powers to go back and somehow see Sans dance.

 

“Maybe someday?” They asked hopefully.

 

Sans stared at them before his eye sockets softened a little and he closed his eyes to turn away. “yeah, maybe someday.”

 

* * *

When monsters had lived in the the Underground, the mountain would sing. Music came from all areas of the Underground and no place was without some sound. The few places that were silent were truly empty. Now that the monsters had been freed, most of the Underground was silent. The stones still seemed to vibrate with sound, but it was nothing that human ears could properly pick up. Frisk could still sense the magic that clung to the air, though.

 

It was common for Frisk to make a trek up the mountain again and again to visit Flowey. They had never told their friends why they climbed the mountain over and over again, but after the initial few years of worry they had accepted Frisk’s travels as just enjoying the Underground. Most monsters were happy to be free of the place, although some held a longing for their hometowns and the world they grew up in.

 

It was completely by accident that Frisk managed to stumble across Sans deep into Waterfall.

 

Strains of music, different from the soft musical tones that seemed to come from the very waters of Waterfall, had echoed deep in Waterfall. Frisk had felt the bass in their chest before they had heard the muted tones of singing voices. The beat had been quick; the type that sent Frisk’s heart pounding and their limbs trembling with the urge to just  _ move. _ They couldn’t help their curiosity as they went in search of the source of the music. Perhaps there was a party happening in the Underground?

 

Frisk approached the area of the Underground where it rained a lot and heard the music become louder. Was somebody dancing in the rain? Frisk thought that dancing in the rain might actually be fun. They hadn’t tried it before. Toriel claimed that it was rather dangerous, but Frisk always liked trying new things. They grabbed one of the umbrellas and began to follow the path in search of the music. The hauntingly beautiful blue glow of the echo flowers lit their way. The voices of the flowers seemed to hum the music playing back, but when Frisk leaned over to listen to one the flower was quiet. It meant the music was further along.

 

Determined now to find the source of the music, Frisk made sure to hunt around properly. They passed the source at one point and had to circle back around. The raindrops on their umbrella was a fast staccato that matched their pulse as they became more and more eager. They would need to cross the water, they realized. They were reluctant to get their shoes wet, though, so they took them off to wade into the water, being sure to lift the hem of their skirt as well. Their ballet shoes were already thrown over their shoulders. The water was freezing and sent chills up Frisk’s spine, but they waded to the other side to continue their pursuit. They had never been off the track like this before. They made sure to keep an eye out for any sudden drops or weak rocks.

 

The music had changed to something new by the time Frisk had found the source of it. There was a cavern with a waterfall and a field of echo flowers in it. The echo flowers provided plenty of light, but the waterfall added depth to the scenery. It wasn’t a big one that caused a roar, but rather a gentle hum of water that the echo flowers sang with. In the middle of the room was a figure in the rain and an umbrella protecting the radio they had with them. The hood of their jacket was thrown up, probably to help block out some of the rainfall, but it was completely soaked through. They must have been there a while.

 

Frisk ducked down to hide behind some rocks, curious to watch the lonely figure dance. What were they doing so far down there? The figure pressed a button on the radio to switch songs to something faster paced. The music crescendoed into a bass that felt like a heartbeat. Frisk’s chest vibrated with the sound, their body itching to tap and move to the beat. They held back, however, to stay hidden, but the other person in the room held no such constraints. Their chest moved first, jerking forwards and backwards in a stiff wave before the wave flowed down to their feet. They slid backwards across the ground like it was made of ice rather than rock. As the rest of the instruments began to kick in, separate parts of the figure began to move to them. It was as if each part of their body was dancing to different songs, yet it all flowed together. Frisk was mesmerized.

 

They didn’t need to be close to the figure to feel the magic coming off of them. The more passionate a monster was while dancing, the more anybody around them could feel it. Frisk was certain this monster would probably have strong attacks if they were to battle, but with the hoodie’s hood up Frisk was unable to see who it was. It was only when the figure had spun, their dancing more like skating on the ground with the water that they sent skidding up with their movements, did Frisk manage to catch a glimpse of their face. 

 

Sans really  _ could _ dance! Although his dancing was nothing like Papyrus’s had been. Papyrus’s dancing was all fire and passion, while Sans’s held a freedom to it that matched the laidback skeleton. Even so, there was a hidden spine to the dance, like each of his movements were carefully coordinated to look like it contained  _ just _ the right amount of improvisation. Frisk swallowed against the dryness of their mouth. It was  _ Sans _ .

 

Sans stopped abruptly in his dancing, however, dropping down from where he had posed on one hand to walk over to the radio and stop it. Frisk ducked down to hide and held their breath, their pulse pounding in their ears as the music cut off. Only the sound of water falling filled the room. Disappointment reared its head within them. Had they only just made it to see the end of Sans’s practice? They wanted to see more. They wanted to dance with him.

 

“alright. c’mon out.” Sans called. Frisk stiffened. Their lungs were beginning to hurt from holding their breath. They shakily let it out as silently as possible. “i know you’re there.” Frisk wasn’t sure if Sans sounded amused or not. Reluctantly they stood up and exposed themselves from their hiding spot. The lights in Sans’s eyes seemed brighter from the shadow of his hoodie as he watched them. “you follow me, buddy?”

 

Frisk shook their head. “I heard . . . the music.” 

 

Sans was quiet for a moment, perhaps searching for a lie, before he understood. “ah. visit to the underground?” Frisk nodded. “should’a guessed.” 

 

“How did you know I was here?” They asked as they walked over to join him. Sans was positively soaked. If he had skin, Frisk was sure he would be chilled. The cool wetness of the cave rock sent a shiver up their spine as their bare feet crossed the ground. 

 

“you hid yourself, but not your umbrella.” He nodded to the umbrella they were still carrying. Frisk flushed a little in embarrassment. That was silly of them. Sans grinned.

 

Eager to distract from their silly act they quickly said, “You dance well!”

 

Sans only hummed, sounding unimpressed with the compliment. “thanks.”

 

“Can I see more?” 

 

Sans turned away. “nah. think i’m done.” Frisk grabbed his sleeve, though, stopping him. Sans turned back to them. Frisk didn’t understand his reluctance to dance for them. Was he just shy? Undyne had said that he didn’t dance for just anyone, but Frisk had known Sans for a couple of years now. Were they not allowed to see more of his amazing dancing?

 

“Sans. Why can’t I . . . see you dance?” 

 

Sans watched them for a long moment, only the drumming of the rain against the umbrellas and the song of the waterfall filling the silence between them. Frisk’s arm was becoming drenched from holding Sans in place. They were tempted to cover him with the umbrella as well to protect him from the watery assault. They couldn’t read his expression in the cool glow of the echo flowers and the shadows playing upon his skull. Frisk waited patiently for his answer.

 

Finally he decided to speak, “i lost my passion for it.” It was a reluctant confession. Frisk thought that the words had surprised Sans as well as they slipped from his mouth.

 

Frisk knew to be careful with their response. They doubted he would tell them why he had lost his passion no matter how much Frisk’s chest ached to help him, so they thought it better not to ask him. They cared greatly for Sans, but they were well aware that he was mysterious for his own reasons.

 

“I liked your dancing.” They responded quietly. “Maybe you just . . . need a dance partner?”

 

“yeah?” Sans asked, amused but dubious. Frisk hurried over to the nearest rock outcrop and sat down, tossing their walking shoes and socks under Sans’s umbrella, before they slipped on their ballet slippers to start lacing them. Sans joined them, watching as Frisk struggled to properly lace their shoes up without dropping their umbrella. “might not be good to dance in the rain with those.” He nodded to the shoes. Frisk ignored him. They would soon be completely soaked, but now they were determined.

 

They finished and stood up, discarding the umbrella and letting the rain fully begin to color them, before they walked back over to Sans’s radio. They pressed the play button and flipped through one or two songs until they landed on one that sent a thrill through them. They stood up quickly and faced him. Sans didn’t move to join them, but neither did he leave. They still had a shot at getting him to dance. He was at least interested enough. Frisk wasn’t sure they believed that he had lost his passion, but rather that he needed a better reason to dance. Maybe Sans didn’t understand that a person didn’t need a reason to dance, because dancing was the freedom that anybody could partake in.

 

Frisk had never danced to this type of music before. They had listened to various forms of music and had danced to most, but they had never understood the short sharp movements that were associated with club-worthy music. Even though Undyne’s had come close, in the end her dancing had felt more like fighting than anything that Frisk had just seen Sans do. In ballet Frisk moved in longer steps and flowing arm movements, more like a river flowing. Sans had moved like lightning, fast and everywhere at once with his dance steps before suddenly he was gone and onto something else.

 

Still Frisk allowed the music to take hold of them. It was much faster than they were used to, and immediately their hips bopped to the beat. They caught the tempo in their torso, and their legs responded with a hop and a spin that sent Frisk tumbling into an unexpected cartwheel. The voice of the singer rose and the echo flowers sang back the note, the echoing almost disorienting the human as they spun once more to stop and bow low in front of Sans, offering their hand.

 

Sans’s face was unreadable as he took a step back. Frisk almost was stung by the rejection before suddenly the skeleton was in motion. Rather than follow the music, he followed the singer as the person spoke rapidly. Frisk could only marvel as Sans’s body jerked and stepped, dropping down to the ground and popping back up at will. He was almost too fast. Lightning indeed! He dashed at Frisk suddenly and hopped, kicking off of them lightly as Frisk caught the blue magic around him, before he flipped once in the air and dropped to the ground in a smooth movement, spinning on the slick floor until he stopped and pointed at the human. He winked at their shock. His pointing finger dropped into an offered hand, and Frisk grinned broadly.

 

They ran over and grabbed his hand, flipping over him to encourage him to his feet. He spun them to his body and then away, following their dancing, before he took the lead from them. Frisk could feel the fight occurring between them as they both tried to dance and establish how they were to work together. Frisk kept aiming for longer steps while Sans danced circles around them. Frisk realized quickly that they would need to keep up with him or they would be left behind. This music wasn’t meant for them to follow the stiffer rules of their traditional ballet, and so they let Sans take the lead from them. Immediately they felt the difference as they followed his steps, and the jerky dance moves began to flow together. They couldn’t do some of the flips and the handstands Sans’s could do, but they could spin more on their toes and land easier than him.

 

Water caught in their mouth and their hair slapped around their face, but they couldn’t bring themselves to care. Their clothing clung to them and their thin skirt was practically a second skin, but the music was driving them and their discomforts were far too quiet to be heard over the rhythm of their body moving with their partner’s. 

 

Frisk felt that magic build up again as Sans got more into it. Their Soul hummed in their chest as their heart pounded its own bass. They were sure that one thing or the other would burst from their chest any moment as both Frisk and Sans dropped to the ground, legs flinging over linked hands before they twisted away and rolled back to their feet in a synchronized moment. Frisk could barely believe how in-tune they suddenly were with the skeleton. They had been told and had experienced a few times the feeling of “souls synchronizing” as the monsters put it, but Frisk had never felt it this quickly before.

 

The song ended with Sans grabbing Frisk’s hand one last time and yanking them to spin once again to his chest. Frisk dropped into a backwards dip, fully prepared for Sans’s to catch them as they extended their leg out to land on his outstretched arm. Frisk’s hair, soaked as it was, clung to their face while the rest hung. They were so low that their head nearly touched the ground and Sans’s face was close to theirs. The idea to kiss him appeared in their head, startling them with the intensity of their sudden desire, but they didn’t act on it. It wouldn’t be the first time dancing ignited interesting feelings in them.

 

The two straightened and broke apart slowly as another song started. Frisk’s chest heaved with exertion, a mixture of sweat and water running over their body. They ran a hand through their hair to brush it all out of their face. Sans’s grin was the brightest thing in the room. Frisk couldn’t find any words to voice. They didn’t really want to. They wanted to bask in the buzz of adrenaline and the tingle of magic. They couldn’t stop staring at him. Something was building in their throat -emotions, words, wants, needs- but they couldn’t figure out how to release them. They were trapped in the moment.

 

Sans turned away first, leaving Frisk free-floating in a haze. They blinked a couple of times and startled as a raindrop caught into their eye. Sans approached the radio and stopped the song that was playing. Frisk hadn’t even noticed the music had changed. Their heart jumped in their chest in alarm at the sight of him messing with the radio, though. Were they already done dancing? Frisk didn’t want to stop yet. They didn’t understand what they were feeling, but they felt high on the moment. They wanted to dance again.

 

Sans stood up with his back turned to them. Frisk opened their mouth to ask him not to stop yet, when words rang out from the radio. Sans’s shoulders moved with the words, flowing instead of fast. It was a slow song, Frisk realized. His hand came up and slid under his hood, pushing it back as he turned to face Frisk. He didn’t look directly at them, but Frisk felt the invitation for what it was. Frisk stepped forward and felt the words and music flow over them and pull them to step around him. Sans shot them a grin as the drumbeat caught his foot and shoulders, rolling and tapping as he followed them. He tossed his head, and Frisk’s hair wrapped around their face when they copied the movement. Sans’s hands flowed up Frisk’s body, not touching them as both of their arms were flung out. Frisk could feel the magic prickling across his hands as they followed past their arms to their neck, close enough to brush the soaked fine hairs there. Frisk’s hips rolled and popped, not quite touching Sans’s hips even as he moved opposite but perfectly in time with them. 

 

His hands pushed the hair away from them, turning their face to look at him. Frisk’s body felt flushed, but they didn’t have a moment to contemplate it as the two of them spun away from each other as the words swept them away. Their slippers slid effortlessly across the wet ground as they spun and dropped, legs extending out to scatter the water as Sans grabbed their raised hand and spun them back to their feet. They were breathless as the music followed more along the dancing Frisk was used to, but the beat encouraged them both to get so close yet too far. Frisk felt fragile; as if they moved any faster they would break. Their strength seemed hidden deep within them but firmly there.

 

They came together again, fronts near but not touching. Frisk pressed a hand to his chest and walked forward as he paced backwards. Sans’s shoulders rolled as he pressed his own hand to Frisk’s chest right where their Soul manifested when called upon. He pushed gently, and Frisk bent backwards as his hand slid down over their stomach to wrap around their back to support them. Frisk straightened again as his hand ran upwards to stop between their shoulder blades. The music stopped briefly, before it started again at a slower and calmer pace. The beat was relaxed. Frisk grinned a little and took Sans’s hand, playfully moving them more in a waltz. Sans huffed a laugh as he spun them outward gently. Frisk could imagine the way their skirt would’ve moved like swirling fog around them had it been dry. Sans followed their movements, lifting them when Frisk came in to wrap their legs around his waist. He spun and dipped them, legs skating out as blue magic hummed around Frisk’s Soul. They couldn’t breathe, but it was okay. They didn’t need to.

 

The music faded out as they righted themselves, first one leg sliding down Sans’s body to the floor and then the other. Sans’s hands only released them after the music had faded completely. Frisk felt full, unsure if it was from exhaustion, completion, or what. They suddenly understood why Sans didn’t dance for just anybody. This was a treat not to be experienced by everyone. They couldn’t comprehend what it was about the way he danced, but it was special. Surprising. Frisk was sure it was the resonation of their souls together after dancing to two songs, but Frisk could almost feel the tension in Sans. A confliction of some sort that had been released upon his consent to a second dance with them.

 

They turned away to go unlace their shoes silently acknowledging that the moment had peaked and any further dancing would feel inadequate in comparison. Sans turned off the radio and picked both it and the umbrella up to wait for the human. Frisk felt the magic and the emotions of the dancing slowly burning off to let in the chill of the cavern once again. They were positively drenched and knew they would need to warm up soon. Luckily Hotland was right along the way back to the surface.

 

They picked up their own umbrella and followed after Sans as they exited the cavern. They didn’t bother to put on shoes until they had crossed the water back to the main path Frisk had traversed many times over the years. It was only there did Frisk put on their main socks and shoes again. 

 

“so.” Frisk blinked, mildly startled by the skeleton’s voice. It felt like it had been forever since they had last talked or heard anyone speak. They stared at Sans. He grinned a little at their wide eyes. “which way you headed?”

 

Frisk struggled briefly to find their voice. “To the surface.”

 

“don’t you have business further along?” His voice was carefully playful. Frisk became aware that Sans probably knew more than he let on about Frisk’s travels into the Underground. They didn’t want to consider what he thought about that. Sans had given them the impression before that he knew far more than he let on, but it was scary to think that he may be aware of Frisk’s powers and who Flowey was. 

 

Frisk shook their head. “I’ll come back tomorrow.” They would probably freeze to death if they left Waterfall to enter Snowdin anyway. 

 

Sans shrugged in acquise and led the way back towards Hotland. Frisk kept glancing at him before looking away. They swallowed thickly. They were tempted to talk to him more, but they weren’t quite sure what to say. They wanted to ask about the dancing and if they had maybe changed Sans’s mind about being passionate. They would love to see some more of his solo dancing as well. They wondered if they were privy to encores of those feelings they had developed dancing with him.

 

However Frisk chose not to say anything. There was a pleasurable exhaustion building in their system as various scrapes and bruises from some of the rougher dance moves became more forefront. For now, they decided, they would go home and rest. And tomorrow they would see if they could bother Sans for one more dance.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have enjoyed, please consider leaving a review!


End file.
